Tempo
Background DPN-083 Tempo (also known as Upbeat Tempo by the NeoHunters during his Maverick classification) was Dr. Kojiro's masterpiece. Having witnessed both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily's creations of ultimate robot masters, Kojiro did not want to be outdone by such "old fogies", and immediately went on constructing Tempo to carry out his own personal plans. However, upon discovering that both Light and Wily had locked their robots into capsules, Kojiro followed suit and did the same, with the simple intention of eliminating both parties. Not too long afterwards, however, Kojiro was apparently killed and Tempo's capsule was damaged, causing it to fail to open at the intended time so that he could face both X and Zero. It was not until much later when a new class of Reploids would have claim over the world that his capsule would be discovered by archaeologists digging through the ruins of his former hometown. He was severely damaged and was taken to Enjin — a lead engineer in his field — for possible repairs. It took Enjin some time and he had to rebuild Tempo's body from near-scratch, but in the end he was successful at bringing the machine back online. Tempo initially showed a pleasant but foggy demeanor due to damaged circuits causing permanent amnesia of a sort to his original purpose. Enjin helped get him on his feet and as thanks, Tempo chose to enroll in the same group that Enjin hailed from — that of the NeoHunters, a group of Reploids who fought Mavericks to try and keep the world a sane and stable place to exist. It was here that Tempo met his lifelong friends — Bias, Electronika and Phono. They all served together under Commander Synth alongside many others, and his powers finally showed their true potential on their squadron's first mission against actual Mavericks. Their squadron received poor intel about the sheer numbers of mechaniloids in the area (as most appeared to be decommissioned due to it being a Robot Graveyard), and they were surrounded by the time they reached the middle of the area. Jammer mechaniloids prevented their escape by blocking the signal to their jump point, and they were doomed. However, it was here that Tempo proved his worth, moving quickly through the rank and file of the shambling mechaniloids, his Tempo Buster blasting opponents apart. But what really saved them is when he instinctively discovered his Xeno Beam, carving a massive path through the mavericks and giving the survivors a chance to rush out. They soon destroyed the jammer mechaniloids and successfully fled. The team remained together afterwards, and Commander Synth was awarded his own official unit to command at NeoHunter HQ. Tempo and Bias formed a powerful friendship and worked together as partners, until Bias' retirement due to an issue he felt he had caused. Only Tempo knew exactly where Bias had exiled himself, and would occasionally return there to speak with his best friend. At this point, Tempo was given partnership with Trance, a less-seasoned individual who Synth felt could benefit from fighting alongside Tempo himself. Sanity's Affliction thumb|400px|Teaser for Sanity's Affliction, featuring Tempo's silhouette. A number of years passed, and eventually Tempo was forced to visit Bias with Trance in tow, after realizing that Goth had been spotted in that general vicinity. He entered Bias' hideout just in time to see Goth infect Bias with the Gothic Virus and escape, leaving Bias to be forced against his diminishing will into a battle. Tempo was unable to subdue Bias to take him back to Enjin and Bias, injured from the battle, fled to Goth's base of operations. Seeking revenge against Goth for taking his best friend, he went rogue. While he told Trance to return to HQ so he would not be classified a maverick alongside Tempo, Trance refused and stepped down temporarily as Tempo's partner to instead work as his spotter, given that they would not be able to directly access NeoHunter's computers due to their Maverick classification. Trance set up a number of possible missions for Tempo to go on after hacking into the HQ database, and Tempo went off on each one in turn, decommissioning several Mavericks and rescuing a number of individuals, both because he was a benevolent individual to his core processor and because he needed people besides Trance to vouch for their normal operating protocols, as Trance wouldn't be trusted upon their return by other NeoHunters due to his Maverick status. Eventually Tempo discovered where Goth's base of operations was, and was forced into battle with a greatly upgraded Bias, now known as Infected Bias. In this battle he was forced to destroy his friend, but before Bias' core overloaded and he exploded, Tempo was able to rush in and pry Bias' memory chip from his head, effectively saving his best friend's life. Soon afterwards, Tempo faced Goth himself and destroyed the virus' physical body for the first time. Victims of Tempo The "Victims of Tempo" are the numerous known Mavericks and non-Maverick individuals slain by Tempo. Few were not corrupted, and of those who weren't, Tempo was simply defending himself. Sanity's Affliction *Frozen Hydroid *Molten Slug *Savage Lotor *Scud Pelican *Secret Daubentonia *Shock Seabeast *Taps *Zephyr Quetzal Solution Temporary *Balance Thoth *Boreas Ptarmigan *Deforest Termight *Gigawatt Cheetur *Laser Krill *Rotate Gyraffe *Steam Typus *String Holothurian Oppositional Juggernaut *Arsenal Cassowar *Brawler Cuttlefist *Impervious Griptodon *Sunburn Putchki *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Fan Character Category:Megaman Tempo Lazarus Mark *Bambazooka Pandarmed *Deadeye Chalazodes *Dreadnought Coelacannon *Resident Weevil *Terror Skink *Vulturnus Gymnogyps *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Contingent Thought *Subsolanus Spoonbill *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Falsified Identity *Battering Ram *Despair Bubonis *Double Gemini *Invader Zoea *Jumpstart Dragoon *Metal Cockatolis *Montane Marozi *Whip Vinegaroon Dashed Reverie *Aquilon Snipiper *Drawn Wedgetang *Looming Manta *Pilot Naucrates *Pinch Crayster *Sledge Hammerhead *Submachine Gull *''To be announced'' Aberrant Uprising Ancient Mavericks excavated and brought to full working order by the infected Archaeologists, along with the aid of former Hunter, Kuwanger. *Excavate Armadrillo *Chainsaw Snail *Lost Seadragon *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *Scraper Trilobite *Piston Styractuator *Return Necromanubiser Transmogrified Amalgamation *Ambush Moliger *Propulsor Cacomissile *Rampant Loonicorn *Rebreath Axolotter *Voracious Swangler *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' End Game *Ashen Fireweed *Libonotus Albatross *Techno Woollybear *Torpedo Barracuda *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' *''To be announced'' Trivia *Tempo is Somarinoa's main Mega Man fan character. *Tempo is the main playable character in the Megaman Tempo games. However, each game features at least one other playable character, who fights different Mavericks in his own storyline. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Fan Character Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Peppa Numbers